


Lunch Break

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: 'set in modern times long after canon', Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, I wouldn't say it's AU per se, M/M, but that could either be called, it takes place in the same verse as my OC children, or just 'AU, the second one's shorter though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7168133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Alois works at an Art Gallery, Claude works at a company that sells paper of all things, and they use their lunch breaks to call each other and talk for fifteen minutes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunch Break

**Author's Note:**

> This whole thing came about because I put a bunch of my ships into Sims 4 and I woke up at 5 am and just sat there thinking about fluff.

Alois leaned against the brick wall, phone to his ear as the warm sun beat down against his face. He watched idly as the wind blew the trees, wishing the wind was a bit cooler. As it was it was just pushing hot air around.

" _Hello?_ "

"Hi, sweetie!" Alois chirped, all thoughts of temperature being forgotten when he heard his husband's voice.

" _Hello, Alois. Sorry I took a while to answer, the meeting went on longer than I thought._ "

Alois giggled. He glanced up to the sky, thinking how nice it would be if he found some paint that  _exact_ shade of blue.

"It's okay. If it had gone to voicemail I might have worried."

" _Might have?_ " Claude said on the other end. Alois could just  _hear_ his teasing smirk.

"If it was something that threatened your life, yes. But I also know you would be able to fight off whatever was threatening it."

He heard Claude laughing, and it made Alois grin. No matter how long he spent with the older man he never got tired of hearing that laugh. "So other than long meetings, how's your day going?" he asked, holding up his free hand to watch how the sunlight shined off the gem in his wedding ring. Sterling silver with a large blue opal in the middle.

" _Ciel got a promotion and now we work on the same floor. Sebastian called me earlier with a lot of threats that I tuned out halfway through. And you know that boy, Joji Suoh, that Tristan introduced us to? His dad, one of them anyway, got a job here._ "

"Good  _lord_. Okay, first question, why did Sebastian threaten you. Or I suppose I should ask what  _exactly_ is the reason he threatened you."

" _I have absolutely no idea. You know we still don't get along._ "

"Yes, yes, I'm well aware. I'm _still_ finding cheese and glitter in my hair from your last fight with him," Alois said, his face twisted in repulsion. Claude laughed again, and the grimace melted into a smile.

" _How is your day going?_ " Claude asked. Alois smiled and looked back up at the sky again.

"Oh, same old boring routine. I mopped some floors, chatted with my coworkers, dusted off the frames." Alois smirked to himself as he worked his way up to his big news. "I did get called into the manager's office. They found some of the paintings I did in the back room."

" _Did you get in trouble for using the easel?_ " Claude asked, sounding worried.

"On the contrary, actually. They want to display some of them in the art show next week," Alois said, bouncing on his toes from excitement. He heard Claude take a shocked breath, and he could imagine how excited he was for Alois.

" _Alois, that's wonderful!_ "

Alois giggled, blushing heavily. He wasn't sure if he was just overexcited or if he was pleased to have Claude proud of him. Either way, he couldn't seem to stop giggling. He heard some muffled talking in the background, and eventually he calmed himself enough to stop laughing to himself like a lunatic.

"Claude? Something wrong?"

" _No, Ciel just came and wanted to know why I was grinning and I told him about your-_ "

Claude's words were cut off. Alois's eyebrows knit together in confusion at the sound of more talking - More like yelling actually.

" _Alois?_ "

"Ciel?"

Alois heard Claude yelling at Ciel to 'give him his phone back or he'll show him what true hell is like'. He was sure that Ciel was waving off the threats as if they were being said by a toddler.

" _Hey, so you're getting your paintings displayed in some big art show. Congrats. If I can manage to get my son and husband to stop being drama-queens about humans and your husband, respectively, we might come._ "

"Thank you?"

" _I'm going to give Claude his phone back now because he looks like he's going to rupture an organ or something._ "

Alois couldn't help but laugh, picturing Claude with a bright red face and an angry glare being directed at a bored Ciel. He heard the familiar sound of his husband's sigh, and he smiled.

" _Well, my break is actually over now. I'll see you later, and I'll text Tristan to make your favorite dinner tonight. Love you._ "

"Love you too, Claude."

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Joji Suoh is one of three children from one of my other OTPs that isn't from Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler. The father that came to work at Claude's company is Kyoya Ootori (Kyoya 'Suoh' in this story/verse).
> 
> 2) Tristan is Claude and Alois's son. I imagine he'd be an amazing chef and he would want to grow up to cook in an amazing restaurant.
> 
> 3) I don't exactly know where the cheese and glitter came from but I'd imagine that since Alois is an artist and Sebastian is a chef in this verse I'm going to say that those two things wouldn't be quite as random as one would think.


End file.
